tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Wobbly Wheels and Whistles
Wobbly Wheels and Whistles is a US, UK, AUS, Canadian, Swedish, Danish, Finnish, Greek, Polish, Norwegian and Brazilian DVD featuring four fourteenth series episodes. The Australian release features two additional episodes from the thirteenth series, and the Swedish, Danish, Finnish and Norwegian releases feature one additional fourteenth series episode. It was released under the title A Crazy Day for Brazilian audiences. Description US/CAN Come along with Thomas for a wonderfully wobbly and wheel-spinning good time! Your favorite friend has bridges to cross and tracks to uncover in these exciting adventures. When Victor gets overloaded with too many tasks, can Thomas help him let out steam? While trying to get Scruff as clean as a whistle, will Thomas have to get his own wheels dirty? Just when things seem to be rolling along, will Ol' Wheezy make a wobbly mess of Thomas' special delivery? Hold on for exciting surprises waiting to be delivered just for you! UK/AUS Come along with Thomas for a wonderfully wobbly and wheel-spinning good time! Your favourite friend has bridges to cross and tracks to uncover in these exciting adventures. When Victor gets overloaded with too many tasks, can Thomas help him let out steam? While trying to get Scruff as clean as a whistle, will Thomas have to get his own wheels dirty? Just when things seem to be rolling along, will Ol' Wheezy make a wobbly mess of Thomas' special delivery? Hold on for exciting surprises waiting to be delivered just for you! Episodes US/CAN # Jumping Jobi Wood! # Thomas and Scruff # Victor Says Yes # Toby and the Whistling Woods UK # Toby and the Whistling Woods # Victor Says Yes # Jumping Jobi Wood! # Thomas and Scruff AUS # Toby and the Whistling Woods # Victor Says Yes # Jumping Jobi Wood! # Thomas and Scruff # Creaky Cranky # Tickled Pink Sweden # Toby and Whistling Woods # Victor Says Yes # Jumping Jobi Trees # Thomas and Scruff # Oh, What an Insult Denmark # Toby and the Wheeshing Woods # Victor Says Yes # Flying Jobi-Logs # Thomas and Scruff # Oh, How Humiliating Finland # Toby and the Hum of the Wilderness Song # Victor's Busy at Work # Jumping Jobi! # Thomas and Scruff # Oh, What a Disgrace! Norway # Toby and the Whistling Woods # Victor Always Says Yes # Bouncing Jobi-Trees # Thomas and Scruff # How Disgraceful Bonus Features US * "The Steam Team" puzzles * Bonus episode of "Timmy Time": "Timmy's Plane" UK * Down at the Station: Whistle * Go, Go Thomas sing-along * Guess Who? puzzle - Victor Trivia * Some UK DVDs come with a free Thomas whistle. * This is the last DVD released in Norway, Sweden, Denmark and Finland until Big World! Big Adventures!. * In the DVD game, Steam Team Puzzles, Series 15 and Series 14 episodes Emily and Dash, Being Percy, James to the Rescue, Victor Says Yes, Toby and the Whistling Woods, and Thomas in Charge can be seen after you finish each puzzle. Emily and Dash and James to the Rescue were unaired at the time of the DVD's release. Goofs * Thomas and the flatbed are derailed on the back cover and on the UK bonus features menu. Merchandise Wooden Railway * Scruff * Scruff and the Garbage Car * Victor and the Engine Repair Car * Dash and the Jobi Wood Car * Ol' Wheezy Logging Crane * Toby and the Whistling Woods Set Take-n-Play * Scruff * Scruff's Dirty Job TrackMaster * Scruff * Toby and the Whistling Woods Set DVD Packs US * Full Steam Ahead UK * Sodor's Heroes! pl:Chwiejne Koła i Gwizdki Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases